Shinigami Memories, SakuraSasuke
by MemoryWriter
Summary: With Sakura's friends, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, and Sauske all died in a fire durring childhood. Three years later when 13, they come back, as shinigami ghosts. But they do not have any memory of their human lives, including Sakura. Will Sakura risk
1. Reuinion

Ok, here's another naruto fanfic of my. SakuraSasuke, KibaHinata, & NejiTenTen. With Sakura's friends, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, and Sauske all died in a fire durring childhood. Three years later when 13, they come back, as shinigami ghosts. But they do not have any memory of their human lives, including Sakura. Will Sakura risk having Sasuke dissapear just to have him remeber?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

-

-

-

My name is Sakura Haruno, living in Modern Day Japan. I was 13, rather normal I guess. I didn't have m,any friends, at least, not anymore. I guess I should explain. Back then, I had these great guy friends. Them being Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, and Neji Hyuuga. Naruto was sorta the knuckle head of the group. Loved ramen, that's for sure. Kiba was the dog person. His brown hair was always covered with his hoodie and Akamaru hiding in his backpack. Shikamaru was the smartest. The lazyest but the smartest. He could be serious when the time was right though. Neji was the eldest of us, already being a year older. He grew his hair out long for some reason. Made him a freak yes, but not to me or the others. Last but not least being Sasuke Uchiha. He was my first friend when I attended Konoha Elementary when we were only 4, thus introducing me to everyone else.

I never did have a lot of girl friends, except for Hinata and Tenten. They attended an all girls school and they were my neighbors. But I did have some enemies. Especially by Ino Yamanaka, my somewhat rival. She had long blond hair with some put to the side. Very girly too. A Sasuke Fangirl as well. In fact, the guys told me that I was the only non-fangirl in the entire Konoha Middle School, which is most likely why I'm the only girl he hangs out with. But it all ended, just three years ago, when I was 9.

__

In Konoha Middle, a fire came about and the entire school was evacuated. But being the most stubborn kids in school, me and my friends stayed behind to rescue the younger Elementary kids who couldn't get out. That's how brave we were, even me. Stupid, but brave. We got every single kid out, but now all six of us were stuck inside, all the exits caved in by burning rubble.

"Oh no, we're trapped!" I yelled, backing up from the fire.

"Don't worry Sakura, we'll get outta here!" Sasuke said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, we better get to the roof!" Neji said, running down the red hall. We all followed after him quickly, going up the stairs. We arrived on the roof, which was burning too, but not as much as inside. Over the edge we could see a single firetruck, an ambulance, and every Konoha Middle and Elementary Student. And to make it worse, the school was WAY high.

"There's no way we're jumping right?" Naruto said.

"Well it's the only way!" Kiba said, little Akamaru at his side, "Their ladders won't reach all the way up here!"

"I-I agree with Naruto for once. It's too dangerous," I said, starting to actually feel afraid of dying.

"Guys look! The firemen down there made some kinda sheet at the bottom. I guess we should jump like Naruto said," Sauske said, kneeling down.

"Me and my big mouth," Naruto said slapping his forehead.

"Looks like we should go one at a time if we wanna have a higher chance of landing in that thing," Sasuke said standing up. We could hear the foundation of the school beginning to crumble, "Sakura, you go first. If any of us, you should survive."

"N-No! I'm too scared!" I said, sitting on the ground hugging my knees, shutting my eyes.

"Sakura you have too," Neji said.

"Besides, it's laddies first after all," Shikamaru said.

"But I can't leave you guys. You're my best friends," I said looking up.

"Well you're our best friend, and we wanna make sure you get outta this mess," Sasuke said. They all gathered around me as I backed up. I looked behind seeing only the edge. A step back and I'll have to jump."

"G-Guys!" I yelled, begging them not to.

"We're sorry Sakura, but it's for your own good," Sasuke said. They all pushed me, and I began falling through the air. As I fell a tear escaped my eye. Not from fear of most likely dying and missing the net, but for my friends that they may not be able to survive the school fire. Luckily, I landed in the net the firemen were holding, as if it were like a giant trampoline. I opened my eyes and they let me down, bringing me to my class. I turned around, facing the school. My eyes widened as it finally tore down. A great school, now ruins. Great friends, now gone forever.

"NO!!" I yelled. My hands clutched together at my chest, the reflections of the flames visible in my watering green eyes. This was a horrible sight.

And that's how it happened, three whole years ago today. Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, and Sasuke all died in the fire. We couldn't locate their bodies so they most likely burned to death, a horrible way to die. And to make it worse, I was the only one out of all of them that survived. All my friends gone for good. And here I stood, at their graves in Seirei Cemetary. All their tombstones lined straight across. I bought flowers for each of them, coming by every day after school. The cemetary was across the street from school and home anyway. I caught an orange flower for Naruto, a green flower for Shikamaru, a yellow flower for Kiba, and white flower for Neji, and a blue flower for Sasuke. Every day, same color flower. I smiled sadly as the Cherry Blossom petals blew through the breeze. It was Spring.

"Nice to see you guys again..." I said, laying my flowers down. It made me feel that they were still with me, each time I visited. I could come during the sunny days, snow days, rainy days. Why, even if I was sick I would sneak outside to see their graves, even if I didn't have any flowers. "School was ok I guess. It's the beginning of Spring break, so homework won't get in the way. Except for the Sakura Festival. Remember our street always hosts the Sakura Festival here?"

The scilent breeze way the only responce. I sighed. I always talked to them, but they never talked back. I stood up, "Well, I should get home. Itachi's watching today and he'll get mad again."

I crossed the street, entering the house. I lived with Itachi and Sasuke's parents. My parents died all well. My dad killed my mother and then he killed himself. I never understood why though. Then the Uchihas took me in. His parents were always off on business trips so Itachi, although a Senior in High School, watched me. His friends Sasori and eidara came over sometimes too.

"I'm home!" I called, locking the door.

"You're late," Itachi said, looking up from his paperwork. Being a high school Senior meant getting ready for college. Good thing I was only in the 7th grade.

"But you already know why don't you," I said annoyed. He knew perfectly I would always arrive late because I was visiting my friends.

"I know, but you should t least call to tell me where you were,"" He said putting down his pencil.

"You know I was at the cemetery. I always go there. And it's just across the street so you don't have to get all fussy about it," I said, dropping my schoolbag and placing my hands on my hips.

"I know," he said ruffling my hair, "I just wanna get away from this work so I decided to mess with ya."

"As usual," I said with a sweatdrop, "I'll be in my room."

I walked upstairs, entering my room. I fell into my bed, taking a huge deep breath. Since it was the anniversary of their death, it was always hard for this on this day to keep cool. Not to mention tomorrow was gonna be my 13th birthday. You could imagine how I felt the day after the fire then. I went to sleep that night, having a nightmare about the fire, tossing and turning. Even under the covers, I could feel a shiver go up my spine, as if I were sleeping in the North Pole. The next morning, I woke up to the sound of a voice, but not Itachi's, someone else's.

"But why can't we kill her now? I'm bored to death!" yelled a boy's voice.

"Because the Lady Tsunade said not to kill her, just watch her," said another voice sounding irritated.

"Besides, you can't be _bored to death._ You're already dead anyway," said another boy.

"Oh would you guys shut up already? This fighting is getting annoying," said another boy's voice.

"I agree," said the other boy.

I shot my eyes open, seeing five boys in my room. And not just standing. They were all over the place. One was hanging from the ceiling, as if defying gravity. Another laying down in the air with his arms crossed behind his head, all these other crazy things. I screamed, falling out of my bed.I got tangled in the covers until I finally got out of them, rubbing my eyes. I looked around, seeing all of the boys still here. I screamed again, this time fainting.

"What was that for?" asked one boy.

"Well she couldn't have seen us. That's impossible," said one pondering.

"What's going on in here?" said a voice from the door. It was Itachi. He saw me on the ground, unconscious, but no one else.

"He can't see us right?" ashed the same boy.

"Hopefully," said the other.

"Oh boy Sakura. It's already begun," Itachi said rubbing his temples. He picked up the girl, placing her back on her bed. The five boys watched curiously, wondering about the circumstance they have gotten themselves into. Eventually I reopened my eyes.

"What... happened?" I asked.

"You tell me," Itachi said rubbing his eyes, "It's 6:00 in the morning and you screamed, falling off your own bed." He sure seemed annoyed.

"Well I saw these five boys floating all around my room! It'd be normal for a girl to scream!" I shouted," They're right behind you!"

Itachi turned his head, no reactions. The five boys behind him but invisible to the Uchiha's eyes.

"Sakura nothing's there," Itachi said.

"B-B-B-B-But..."

Itachi sighed, "Oh, I forgot, you're 13 now aren't you."

"Um... yeah?"

"Well, maybe I should explain. Hold on a sec."

He closed his eyes for a few seconds. When we reopened them, they were red and black. I jumped at the sight.

"Y-Your eyes!" I yelled. I could have sworn I saw them before. With Sasuke. He accidentally changed his eyes and then they went back to normal in a matter of seconds. Never happened again.

"This is called the Sharringan. It allows me to see spirits."

"Spirits?" I asked tilting my head.

"Yes, like those five bimbos behind me," Itachi said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. The five boys jumped at the fact the Uchiha could see them.

"Well I see them but I don't have the Sharinag-thing."

"Sharringan, and you don't have to. It runs in your family Sakura. With the female Haruno's, they gain the ability to see spirits at the start of teenager hood. And seeing as you've officially turned 13 over night, well, you know."

"Man, some morning this turned out to be."

"So you two can actually see us?" said the blonde annoying boy who popped out of nowhere. Out of the wall actually. How he transported there I'll never undersatnd. I screamed and punched him in the head, making him fly through the ceiling, and seriously, through the celling.

"Wow, no wonder why she can see us. It's a really Haruno." said a messy brown haired boy.

"I'll leave you guys. Sakura, look carefully. You can't be that stupid to not remember." Itachi said walking towards the door.

"W-Wait! Remember what?!" I shouted, but he closed the door, "Stupid Itachi."

"So who are you?" asked the black hair boy with the pony tail.

"Sakura Haruno," I said cocking an eyebrow, "And you guys?"

"Naruto," said the blonde, sticking his head through the ceiling. I so had to get used to that. He had six whiskers on his face a strange orange jumpsuit with weird blue shoes.

"Neji," said the boy with the long brown hair. He had this pale shirt and shorts. His arm and leg were bandaged with those weird shoes.

"Shikamaru," said the boy who asked the question. He wore brown pants, and net shirt, and another shirt over it.

"Kiba!" said the other brown haired boy. He had brown pants too with the weird blue shoes. He wore this large jacket and had red marks on his face. Plus fangs like a canine or something, "My partner Akamaru," he said, a dog popping out from his jacket.

The last boy who stayed silent the entire time finally spoke, "Sasuke." he had black hair, a blue shirt, white shorts, and those blue shoes. It was all strange clothing for all of them. And they each had this headband with the same symbol on it. Then suddenly it hit me like a brick to the head. These were my friends! They ones who died in the fire. Why I didn't recognize them sooner, I'll have to punish myself later.

__

'N-No way! It's them!'

I said in my head****

'Duh it's them! Plus Sasuke! Your best friend and first crush!'


	2. Memories

"Um... do you guys remember me in any way?"

"Are we supposed to?" Naruto asked, floating back to the floor.

"Uh, nevermind," I said, shaking my hands in the air, "So what are you all doing here? And what did you mean you are already dead?"

"So you overheard our conversation," Neji said crossing his arms.

"You see, we're spirits, ghosts, dead, whatever you wanna call us. In reality, we're Shinigami." Sasuke explain, leaning against the wall.

"Shinigami?" I asked astonished, "You're not here for me are you?"

"What no way," Kiba said smirking liek he always used to.

"Our boss Tsunade just told us to watch this new teenage Haruno girl. We heard that 13 year old haruno girls could see us, but I never thought it was true." Naruto said.

"We're just here to keep an eye on you if you're wondering," Sasuke said.

"Oh," I said looking down. For a minute I thought it was their spirits coming to visit me so we could all hang out like we used to, even for five minutes.

"Hey you ok?" Naruo asked, suddenly up to my face. I screamed and punched him, again.

"Ow..." Naruto said with swirly eyes.

"Ouch," Shikamaru said, looking at Naruto.

"Um... I'll be out for a while. Are you guys gonna be... leaving any time soon?"

"Leaving? Ha, if you're trying to get rid off us, good luck." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Oh, then why's that?" I asked looking at Sasuke.

"Duh, we're Shinigami. We could kill you right now if we wanted." he said closing his eyes.

"Well you and your buddies better not mess up my room while I'm gone, got it Uchiha?" I said glaring. I then stomped off out of my bedroom.

"Wow, you actually made a girl mad," Kiba said placing his elbow in Sasuke's shoulder, "How unusual."

"Yeah, usually you're the one who gets all the girls," Neji said walking.

"Well she's a different case. She's a human. And did she just call me Uchiha?"

"I dunno," Naruto said shrugging, "Usually when humans are mad they call their rivals by their last name. Maby Uchiha's your last name-"

"Shut up idiot," Shikamaru said, taping Naruto's mouth shut, "You know we're not supposed to remember things about our human lives. It's like the number one rule in the book."

"He's got a point," Kiba said.

"Well it's the first time I've ever interacted with a human before. And who knows, maby that Sakura girl knew Sasuke when he was alive. They could have been friends," Naruto said with a smirk.

"Shut up idiot," Sasuke said, hands in his pockets, "I'd never be friends with some girl like her. And you know how I hate fangirls. Dead or alive she's probably one of them."

"Fine, I'll shut up," Naruto said.

I got dressed in the downstairs bathroom. I didn't wanna stay in my room with all the guys in there.

'_I can't believe they didn't remember me.' _

****

'Well there's obviously a reason! Those boys don't forget a catch like you!'

__

'What catch? I'm just some normal, non-fabulous girl.'

****

'A girl _fabulously _into Sasuke!'

__

'Shut up!'

After my little self conversation, I got out of the bathroom and ran outside. I grabbed my skateboard and to school up the block. I entered the school, seeing the rest of the student volunteers who decided to help decorate for the Sakura Festival.

"Hey Sakura!"

I turned around, seeing my only two friends, Tenten and Hinata. They weren't as close as I used to be with the guys, but they were friends.

"Morning Tenten, Hinata," I said smiling.

"And happy birthday," Hinata said, bowing her head.

"Yup, lucky 13 eh?" Tenten said, elbowing my sides, "I bet something crazy will happen sooner or later."

'_Oh you have no idea.'_

I decided not to tell them of this morning's events. They wouldn't believe it. Actually, I was still having trouble believing it.

"So you got a date yet?" Tenten asked.

I shook my head no, "Mm, nope. You?"

"You know I don't go out with people," Tenten said, crossing her arms and looking away. She told me back last year that she used to have a crush on Neji Hyuuga. But since he died well, you know. Same with Hinata. She had a crush on Kiba but he died. Me, I didn't have a crush.

****

'Yeah right.'

Sasuke may have been the closest but he definitly wasn't a crush. I mean, look how he's changed over the past years. Doesn't remember me, acting all solitary, arguing.

"Well we didn't have dates last year," Hinata said playing with her fingers, "We still had fun. We can do it again this year."

"Yeah, you're right Hinata. Now let's grab a couple decorations and get this show on the road." I said claping my hands.

They both nodded and we each grabbed about two boxes worth of decorations. We were now outside on our side of the street, decorating. Tenten and Hinata were my neighbors so that's sorta how we met. They they started attending Konoha Middle after settling in. Right now we were decorating the trees and helping put up the stands and lights.

"Careful Sakura, this ladder's pretty high," Hinata said at the bottom.

"Eh, I'm not afraid of heights. No need to worry," I said, climbing high up the ladder with a bag over my shoulder. Suddenly there was a gust of wind, making the ladder shift ways. I started shaking and began falling.

"Sakura!" Tenten yelled.

When I thought I'd hit the concrete, I felt something grab me. I looked up seeing Sasuke who caught me. He landed on his feet and placed me on the ground, making it seem as if I fell very slowly since only I could see him. Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

__

'Sasuke?'

"Sakura!" Hinata and Tenten yelled running, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I said, getting back up on my feet.

"What happened back there?" Tenten asked, "We thought for sure you were as good as gone when you fell off that ladder."

Hinata nodded, agreeing, "I'm surprised you're not injured."

"Yeah, "I said rubbing my head, "Me too."

After helping decorate, I went back home. Itachi was at his job so it was just me and the guys. But now they were just roaming all aorund the house.

"I can see you're feeling at home," I said throwing my bag onto the couch.

"Well this house gives us a nostalgic feeling," Naruto said.

"Oh, big word for you Naruto," Kiba said laughing.

I could remember back during our childhood. I said that our second Sakura Festival felt nostalgic. When Naruto asked what it was and I explained it to him, he used it too. Not very often, but he did. It was the only _big word_ he ever used.

"Well Sasuke, I guess I should thank you for saving me back there," I said walking towards him, "I honestly didn't expect it."

"Woah, you saved a girl?" Neji asked, tearing his attention from a book to Sasuke and me.

"So what? She was falling off a tall ladder," he said shrugging, "Someone had to do it."

"So that's why you disappeared from training," Shikamaru said.

"Training?" I asked confused.

"Well we're Shinigami. We train," Sasuke said, "Watch and learn Haruno."

He took out this kunai knife from this holster strapped onto his leg and threw it at a dartboard all the way across from the room. It hit square in the center.

"Wow..." I said amazed

"As Shinigami, it's our job to attain the dead souls of humans. It's not as easy as it seems. We'd need to fight some of them," Neji explained.

"You fight people to get their souls?" I asked, "Isn't that the same as killing them for no reason?"

"There's a big difference. Each person has their time. And when their time comes, we do too. And some fight back," Kiba said.

"I see," I said, looking down. Being a Shinigami seemed like a job for... terrorists or ninja assassins. And to leave it in the hands of 13 year old boys? They look like they don't even care. "Does it even bother you, at all?"

"Once you get used to it. It's part of the job anyway," Sasuke said.

"I'm still not used to it," Naruto said, "I'd rather scare people than kill 'em."

"Actually," Neji began, reading his book, "The minute you fell off that ladder Sakura, you were supposed to die."

I gasped. I was supposed to die then and there?

"Sasuke did you know of this?" Neji asked accusingly.

Sasuke didn't respond.

"Ah, no wonder you saved Sakura! She was about to die and it looks like you bent the rules," Kiba said pointing at him with a sly smirk.

"Like we haven't broken the rules before?" he said in his defence.

"Well you're in for it the next time we see Lady Tsunade," Shikamaru said.

"Who's Tsunade?" I asked.

"Our boss," Sasuke said, "She's the queen and commands all the Shinigami."

"Oh... ok. I'll be in my room," I said walking up the stairs.

"Coming!" Naruto said, flying right behind me. I just punched him, making him fall back at the bottom of the stairs.

"No way, I need my personal space got it? Just because your boss says you have to keep an eye on me doesn't mean you have to do it all the time," I said looking at all five of them. I then continued up the stairs and into my room. Itachi was in there waiting, "Itachi?"

"I've been waiting, for a second I thought you wouldn't come back."

"So I helped decorate and stayed out later than usual, big deal," I said shrugging.

"That's not it Sakura. I overheard those guys down there."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you can see spirits with the Sharringan. What did you overhear?"

__

"Hey guys, look," Neji said calling the others.

"What is it Neji?" Naruto asked all curious.

He turned his small book to the others and they all had shocked expressions on thier face.

"Sakura'a date of death is supposed to be today?" Shikamaru asked.

"Apparently yes," Neji said, making the book disappear into smoke.

"So much for getting to know her," Kiba said, "I've never made friends with a human girl before."

"Me neither- Hey where'd Sasuke go?" Naruto asked.

Everyone turned their heads all around, seeing no sign of Sasuke.

"Must have went out or something," Naruto said.

"And he went out to rescue me?" I asked.

"That's most likely right," Itachi said, crossing his arms, "My little brother would always try to prevent a death as much as possible when he was alive."

"But he's a Shinigami now. He says he's used to taking people's dead souls."

"Yes but you're a different case Sakura. He actually used to know you."

"So they all seriously do not remember me."

"They don't remember anything about their human past lives."

"Man, so much for having all your memories when you die," I said looking down, "W-Wait, gathering souls. Then those souls rest in peace forever. How come those guys are Shinigami instead of, angels or whatever?"

"That I never was sure of, how Shinigami actually came into being."

"Then go ask Sasuke! He is your little brother you know."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Sakura."

"Well why not?!"

"If my studies are correct, Shinigami have their memory erased for a reason. That reason being so they do not have any hesitation with taking human souls. And there are big consequences if they do remember their past life."

"Then what's that?"

"I can not tell you that yet," he said, walking out of the room. Stupid Itachi, always hiding the most important things.


	3. Sleepover

"Is it safe to come in yet?" I heard Sasuke ask. I looked towards the door seeing all five of their heads sticking right through it.

"Yeah, I guess. The drama's over anyway," I said falling backwards onto my bed.

"You see tired," Shikamaru said.

"Ya think?" I said sitting back up, "You guys used to be humans right?"

"Of course, why?" Neji asked.

"Well, you don't remember being human. You had all of your memories wiped out. If you want I could help you get them back."

"It's really best you don't Saukra," Kiba said.

"Why not?" I said, getting annoyed no one would tell me anything.

"If we retrieve all our memories of our past lives, we'll disappear completely." Shikamaru warned.

My eyes widened. If they remembered they'd dissapear?

"I don't think it's fair," Naruto said laying on my chair, "I mean, being human must have been fun! Getting to know people and make friends. And since I'm 13 I didn't live very long. But I know that I made the best of my years."

"You have no idea," I said smiling," Well I better get to sleep. This was a very exhausting birthday."

I changed into my pj's in the bathroom and went under the covers. "Night guys."

I wanted them to remember me, but not if it meant making them disappear. This was gonna be a long spring break.

--SASUKE'S POV--

After a few minutes, Sakura already fell asleep. Apparently so did the others. But I was wide awake, sitting on the room of the house. I was thinking about why I decided to save her from death.

"Why did I save her?" I asked to no one in particular. Being a Ninja Shinigami, I was supposed to rid myself of all emotions. I did my job many times without a problem. And when it comes to Sakura I had emotion again, that once second. Suddenly I felt a weird feeling in my hand. I lifted it up in front and gasped. It became transparent. After a couple seconds, it became whole again. That was so weird.

"Am I... no way. Impossible. I cant be dissappearing unless I strat to remember my... past..."

It all became clear. That Sakura girl, she was part of my human past. She had something to do about it if only her name made my hand start to disappear. She did say she could help get our memories back. Could she have remembered me as a human and not tell us? Well knowing her, she wouldn't want us to disappear into nothingness, no matter how much we bugged her. Plus I couldn't ask her to try and remind me of all my memories. I couldn't risk disappearing to quickly.

"Man this is so confusing," I said out loud as the wind blew against my hair.

--SAKURA'S POV--

It was night the next day. I would be going over to Tenten's house with Hinata for a sleepover. I was in my room packing my bag. After a few minutes the guys popped into my room.

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing?"Naruto asked stupidly.

"I'm packing dummy. What does it look like?"

"He meant where are you going?" Shikamaru corrected.

"I'm going to my friend's house for a sleep over. With you people sleeping in my room each night, going over to someone else's house is just what I'd need." I said with a laugh.

"Want us to tag along?" Kiba asked, floating in the air.

"Why? It's pretty much just three girls alone in a house."

"I know," Kiba said smirking. I got a disgusted look on my face.

"You're sick Kiba," I said.

__

'As always.'

****

'That Inuzuka was always a perverted one! Even as a child! I have no idea why Hinata liked him in the first place.'

"Well we'll be haunting you like ghosts so you can't really tell us where we can and can't go," Sasuke said.

"Yeah right, be my stalker for the night. Make Tenten's house haunted for all I care. Later," I said smiling, throwing my bag over my shoulder. I skateboarded to Tenten's house, seeing Hinata already there.

"Sakura! You're late!"

"Sorry, I got held up in my packing," I said scratching my neck.

"Uchiha problems?" Tenten asked, thinking it was Itachi who held me up.

"You can say that," I said nervously. She was partially right anyway. It was Sauske _Uchiha._

"Well come inside. Hinata's in my room." Tenten said, opening the door fully so I could get in. I got changed into my pj's and unrolled my sleeping bag on the floor next to the others.

"Thanks for inviting us over Tenten," Hinata thanked.

"It's no problem. My parents are out for a couple days and they said I could invite you two over. And who knows," Tenten started, grabbing a flashlight under her face, "we could have some unexpected visitors."

"I-I hope not," Hinata said stuttering.

"Oh I hope so too," I said sweatdropping. I was thinking about the guys and how they might pop in unexpectingly.

"Let's make this night interesting, with a scary story," Tenten saidm turning off all the bedroom lights.

"Works for me," I said shrugging.

"But Tenten, you know how easily I get scared." Hinata said looking down.

"Too late for that Hinata," I said, bringing my hand to her shoulder.

"There were once these crazy terrorists, running through the streets of Japan. They weren't young, but they weren't old. Stupid, but strong. They intruded into houses late at night and killed its residents, just for their money. And if there we young, beautiful women, they made use of them before they were murdered," Tenten told, her flashlight still under her face. Hinata was holding onto my arm, "About a decade ago three teenage sisters, who once lived in this very house, were victims. The leader of the terrorists broke into this house, and killed the three girls with long blades. Not guns, but long, curved, Japanese katanas. It may be old style, but it works. And now, late at night, the ghosts of the three sisters haunt this very house."

"Ok Tenten, that's enough of the story." Hinata said shaking.

"Oh come on Hinata," Tenten said, shining her flashlight at us, "I've lived in this house with my parents all my life. It's all normal and one hundred percent not haunted."

"Yeah, it's just some story she made up, " I added in. Tenten reached for the lights, turning the switch. She flipped it on and off, but nothing worked.

"Hey, the lights aren't working," Tenten said, still switching it on and off.

"Oh, I don't like this," Hnata said.

"It's probably just something with the electricity. Tenten hand me a flashlight and take me to the control box." I said. Hinata and I both got flashlights and we headed down to the hallways. Tenten opened the control box and I shone my flashlight inside.

"Well?" she asked.

"Hm, everything seems normal. Maybe it's a blackout." I explained.

"G-G-G-Guys..." Hinata said, stuttering yet again.

"What is it now Hinata?" I asked.

"Y-You might wanna look at this!" she said, pointing. Tenten and I turned around, seeing a floating chair. Our eyes widened as it floated around the room. Soon other pieces of furniture began flying as well.

"Tenten t-this isn't part of the sleep over right?" Hinata asked, backing up.

"I-I don't think so!" Tenetn replied.

"Instead of gapping at the sight I suggest we run!" I yelled. We all ran as quickly as possible back into the bedroom. It was still dark so you could guess how scraed we were. We slammed the door shut as quickly as possible and locked it.

"We're safe, for now," I assured.

"Yeah, _for now!_ Ghosts can't be kept out simply through locked doors!" Tenten screamed.

"AAAH!" Hinata screamed, seeing Tenten's clothing flying out of her closet and swirling like a mini tornado.

"GET US OUTTA HERE!" Tenten yelled, banging on the doors and windows, which wouldn't open.

I was about to scream too, but then it hit me in the head as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I could see some string, manipulating the clothes as if they were puppets. This was probably one of the guys' doing. I looked around the room with my flashlight, seeing one of Tenten's replica metal swords on display on her wall. She was always interested in metal weapons. I picked up the sword from the wall above me and threw it across like a boomerang. It flew above the mini hurricane of clothes and landed on the bed, but the clothes stopped moving and fell onto the ground, cutting the string.

"Alright! Get out here you guys! This room's got a lotta weapons and I know how to use 'em!" I yelled with an anime vein on my head. Hinata and Tenten looked at me in confusement. Eventually all of the guys came in through the walls. And of course only I could see them. There stood Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sasuke, all disappointed they were caught.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU GUYS THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" I yelled pointing at them.

"S-Sakura are you ok?" Hinata asked, "I don't see anyone."

"Neither do I," Tenten said, agreeing with Hinata.

"Sorry Sakura, we felt bored back at the house so we decided to crash your... little sleepover thing," Naruto said with a nervous grin. This only made my anime vein grow.

"You idiot! If I could I'd puch you right now!" I yelled.

"You might wanna see you two friends though, Ms. Crazy," Sasuke said smirking and pointing over my shoulder. I turned around seeing Hinata and Tenten, thinking I was some sorta mental person.

"You two want an explanation huh," I said back in a calm tone.

"Uh, yeah we do," Tenten said, still weirded out. After I told the guys to scram, I whispered the details about them becoming Shinigami and how only I can see them, as well as Itachi with his Sharringan eyes but that's different.

"You're telling the truth aren't you," Hinata said, sadly.

"Yeah, weird isn't it." I said scratching my head.

"Try creepy. Are those guys seriously back as shinigami?" Tenten asked, crossing her arms.

"Unfortunately. And they don't remember anything about their past lives as humans. Plus if by chance they do, bad things will happen." I explained.

"W-What bad things?" Hinata asked a little unsure.

"They'll... they'll disappear, forever."

Tenten and Hinata gasped. That was probably my reaction.

"Kiba, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke? They could disappear if they remember?" Hinata asked shaking.

"I'd love to talk to them about our lives together as humans, but I'd rather have them alive, well, they're dead, oh you know what I mean" I said confusing myself, "I'd rather have them here than gone."

I didn't know it, but the guys were outside the room, listening.

--SASUKE'S POV--

"So she does know us," Naruto said.

"I guess you were right Sasuke," Shikamaru said, "It appears that Sakura knew you as a human, all of us actually."

"I just wish I knew why though," I said, tossing a kunai in the air.

"But guys, you know the rules. We can't remember or else," Neji reminded.

"I know, I know," Sasuke said, "But now we do know she was part of our human lives. So we're just gonna pretend that we've completely forgot about her? Is that what you're saying?"

"Sasuke calm down. I've never seen you act up this way before," Kiba commented, worried.

"Well it's weird. I want to have all my memories back, and you guys can't hide it. You all want to remember too," I said, looking at everyone. They all hung their heads down, knowing it was the truth.

"Sasuke, I know how curious you are, but it's way to dangerous. We're only keeping an eye on Sakura. Not forever. We're all gonna have to leave eventually, so don't grow too attached." Neji said, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Argh that hard head Neji, always being so strict with the _rules_," Naruto mumbled while crossing his arms.

Suddenly I sensed something outside the house. Apparently all the others did too by their reaction.

"Did you guys sense that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, we better go check it out," I said. They all agreed and we ran down the hallway. We pokked our heads through the walls of the living room seeing these men in black clothing, like robbers or something.

"Who are they?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know, but don't think they're good news if they're breaking into the house," I said, "We better warn Sakura."

--SAKURA'S POV--

After a while, the girls and I went to sleep. Tenten in her bed and me and Hinata in our sleeping bags. I was woken up to the sounds of Naruto's voice.

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura wake up!" yelled Naruto who was shaking me. I screamed as I starting panicking inside my sleeping bag.Ttenten and Hinata woke up as well, shining their flashlights at me.

"Sakura what's wrong?!" Tenten asked.

"It's Naruto!" I replied,"You idiot! Why'd you wake me up like that?!"

"They're robbers outside the house. They're gonna try and break in!" Naruto screamed, shaking my shoulders. He only received a smack in the head by Shikamaru.

"Oh quit that, it won't help if you keep shaking her, troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"You're not kidding are you?" I asked.

"No, we're serious," Sauske said.

"Sakura what are they saying?" Hinata asked.

"Some men are gonna try and break into the house. For real," I said in a serious tone.

"Oh no, what are we gonna do?" Hinata asked. Just then we heard a crash from the living room, like glass breaking. It was most likely the window. I quickly stumbled to my feet with my flashlight and locked the bedroom door. Tenten and Hinata pushed all the big furniture in front to barricade it. The furniture meaning the bed, the dresser, the trunk, and thanks to Naruto a vase with a daisy in it.

"Ok, that should hold it for a while," Tenten whispered.

"We need to be quiet so they don't think we're here," I whispered back.

"You know once they find a locked door they'll know someone's here," Sasuke pointed out.

"Oh shut up, you're not hellping!" I whsipered in a hushed tone.

"But Sauske's got a point," Kiba said, "You don't really want this place robbed do you?"

"Well... no," I admitted, "Fine."

"What did they say?" Tenten asked.

"If we want those bad guys outta this house, we'll have to use force, I said standing up, punching my fist in my hand.

"But what if they have weapons?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata this room is filled to the brim with weapons!" I said, waving my arms, pointing them towards the walls.

"But they're just replicas Sakura," Tenten said, "And I don't know how to use swords anyway."

"Then here" I said, throwing her a baseball bat from her closet, "Use this."

"Hm, a bat. I can manage," Tenten said smirking. I threw HInata a gold club.

"Hinata you use this ok?" I said.

"I-If you say so," Hinata replied, a little scared.

"And what are you gonna use?" Sasuke asked.

"These," I said, crasking my knuckles.

"Ha, you fight?" Sasuke asked.

"Well duh, lotta girls fight."

"I hear something in here!" We heard a man shout. Me, Hinata, and Tenten grew silent as the guys stood still as well. We heard the knob move, but locked.

"Shoot, it's locked," said one of the men.

"Which must mean someone's in there," said another, "Come on, we've got knives. We can take down anything, or anyone"

The door made loud banging noises from the other side. I had to admit, I was a little nervous.

"Quickly, in the closet," Sasuke said, grabbing my wrist. He ran and pulled me. Hinata and Tenten were probably thinking I was flying since I wasn't touching the ground. I was thrown into the closet, as well as Hinata and Tenten.

"Ow!" I yelled.

"Shut up and stay hidden," Sasuke said, shutting the door.

"Idiot Uchiha," I mumbled with an anime vein.


	4. Mikoto Uchiha

"Sasuke what do we do?" Naruto asked.

"Simple, we beat them up," he replied.

"But we're not supposed to attack people who aren't supposed to die yet!"

"Well this is a different situation idiot!"

"I agree with Sasuke," said a voice. They all looked at the door and saw Neji come in through it with crossed arms.

"Where the heck have you been?" Kiba asked wth a sweatdrop.

"That doesn't matter right now Kiba. Those guys outside, Sasuke's right,"Neji said

"He is?" Naruto asked.

"He is?" Shikamaru and Kiba asked.

"So you actually agree with me on breaking the rules?" Sasuke asked crossing his arms.

"Well like you said, this is a different situation. Tsunade said we aren't supposed to let anything get in the way of unrequired deaths. And according to my book, Sakura and her friends aren't supposed to die yet," Neji explained.

"So we're able to fight these guys?" Naruto asked excitingly.

"Yeah," Neji replied.

Just then the door broke down and all the furniture was being pushed aside. Tenten, Hinata, and I looked through the door seeing the men walk in. And there were 6.

"This is bad," Tenten said.

"Sakura are you sure the guys can handle it?" Hinata asked.

"I sure hope so," I said. Just then we could see those men getting beat up. To Hinata and Tenten, it was weird seeing men getting beat up by nothing. But I could see it, and they were actually really good fighters.

"Wow," Hinata said amazed.

"Well shouldn't we help them?" Tenten asked.

"Sure, we shouldn't let the guys hog all the spotlight," I said smirking. I burst the door open and Tenten and Hinata started beating up this one man with their sports weapons. I was just fighting old style, like the guys were. And for a girl like me, I was pretty strong.

"Sakura look out!" I heard Sasuke call out. I turned around seeing a guy lunge a knife at me. Before he could hit me I saw him get attacked by Sasuke. I sighed with relief, seeing the man get knocked out.

"Thanks Sasuke," I said.

"Hn, watch your back next time," Sasuke said. I rolled my eyes, continuing to fight. After a good ten minutes, we beat all six of these guys, had them tied up, and fixed all the furniture in the house.

"Man this was some sleepover," I said, dusting myself.

"I agree to that," Hinata said sighing.

"And we should probably thank those guys for helping us," Tenten said, "Um, where are they?" she asked, trying to find the invisible Shinigami.

I looked around, seeing as only I could see them. But they were no where to be found. "Hm, they're not here. I guess they're back in my house. A huge battle like that must have tired them out."

"But it was nice through. Even though Tenten and I couldn't see them, we could sense their spirits. Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru," Hinata said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and you Sakura get to see them," Tenten said.

"Well being haunted by five shinigami won't be a big vacation. Surely there'll be more big surprises awaiting us during Spring vacation," I said smiling. Tenten and Hinata both nodded. "Right."

--SASUKE'S POV--

"Who knew humans could be such good fighters," Shikamaru said, laying on the ceiling.

"Especially Sakura," Naruto said rubbing his face, "She accidentally hit me during the fight and man does that hurt."

"Hn, Sakura hitting you in the face seems like a daily routine now," Sasuke said smirking.

"Shut up Sasuke," Naruto said with an anime vein.

"But I'm still wondering through," Kiba said petting his partner Akamaru, "That black haired girl, she had the same eyes as you Neji."

"Yeah, I noticed that too," Neji replied, "As well as that brown hair girl Tenten. She seemed strangely familiar to me."

"So we know that all three of those girls have been part of our lives as humans," Sasuke said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But do we really want to find out? I mean look at us," Shikamaru said, "We're already starting to disappear. And you Sasuke, the minute you got to know Sakura you started to disappear as well."

"Shut up Shikamaru. It was just my hand anyway," Sasuke said closing his eyes.

Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome."

"I don't care if we dissapear off the face of the earth. I wanna remember what happened!" Naruto said getting all hyper again.

"For once I agree with you Naruto," Sauske said, opening one of his eyes.

--SAKURA'S POV--

The next morning, I packed up my things in Tenten's house and walked back to my house. Little did I know the surprises that I'd find there. As I walked up the driveway, I saw a familiar car there.

"Hm?" I asked.

"Sakura!" yelled Naruto. I looked up, seeing the guys jump out from the wall, landing in front of me.

"Hi guys, miss me?" I asked smiling.

"Well duh, all the fun ended after the fight at Tenten's house," Shikamaru said.

"Anyway, you got visitors," Neji said.

"Then that would explain the car in the driveway," I said. I walked up the stairs opening the door. Inside I saw Itachi and Fugaku Uchiha.

"M-Mr. Uchiha! You're home!" I said surprised.

"Mr. Uchiha?" The guys asked in confusement.

"Ah Sakura, welcome home. Itachi mentioned you were out at your friends' house," Fugaku said, drinking his coffee.

"Um, yes sir," I said nodding, "Is Mrs. Uchiha home too?"

"Yes, she's up in her bedroom. Go see her," Fugaku said. He knew my relationship with Mikoto Uchiha. She was like my mother for the past three four years. I ran upstairs and to their bedroom, seeing Mikoto sitting on the bed looking through a photo album.

"Welcome home Mrs. Uchiha," I said smiling,

"Sakura! It's been a while dear," she said getting up and giving me a hug. The guys watched smiling. They've never seen me this happy before.

"How long are you gonna be staying?" I asked.

"For a few days, less than a week. Then Fugaku and I will have to get going again," she explained, "So how's Itachi? Has he been taking good care of you?"

"A little over protective and annoying but yeah, he's cool," I said shrugging. She laughed.

"Anyway I heard yoy just turned 13 lately," Mrs. Uchiha added, "I bet a lot of things have changed since then."

"Oh yeah they have," I said, looking at the guys who were standing by the doorway.

"Then I guess you're happy to see your friends again," she said. I made a confused face ad looked back up at her. I gasped when I saw her eyes were red and black. She had the sharringan!

"You can see them?!" I asked.

"W-Wait she has the sharringan like Itachi?!" Naruto yelled as well.

"Hm, go figures," Sasuke said with a sweatdrop.

"Then I assume you can see them as well Sakura," Mikoto said, retaining her sharringan eyes.

"Y-Yes, I can," I said still in shock.

"Don't be so surprised Sakura. Either Itachi's father or I had to have had them. Apparently it was me," she said winking,"Figaku doesn't even know."

"Wow, such big surprises for one week," I said scratching my head.

"So she's Itachi's mom?" Sasuke asked, walking up to me. I could see a little sadness in Mikoto's eyes's as she looked at Sasuke.

"Yes dear, I'm Mikoto Uchiha," she said in a sad tone. Everything was silent for a second. Then Mikoto bent down and hugged Sasuke. e was a little surprised at first but then settled down.

"A-Are you ok Mrs. Uchiha?" Naruto asked.

Mikoto released her arms from Sasuke and stood back up, drying her eyes, "Yes dear, I'm fine. Thank you for asking," she said, regaining her happy personality, "Would you boys mind if I could have a private moment with Sakura?"

"Yes Mrs. Uchiha," Neji said, dragging Naruto and Kiba with him. The two wanted to stay. Shikamaru followed after them after saying, "Troublesome". Sasuke followed as well a few seconds later, after catching a glimpse of his unknown mother.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me Mrs. Uchiha?" I asked, confused as to why she wanted to talk to me privately.

She nodded and went over to her desk. She opened a drawer, revealing an old silver key.

"T-That key..." I stuttered.

I could remember this. When Sasuke and I were children, we made a secret meeting place in the park.

_"COme on Sakura!" Sasuke shouted as we ran._

_"Sasuke where are we going?" I asked him._

_"You'll see," he said with a smile. I smiled back at him. We arrived in the park. Once we got past all the slides and swings, we made it to this huge Sakura Tree. He led me behind it, revealing a door on the hard wood. It was hard to see the lines separating the tree from the door. On it as a lock, keeping it away from the public._

_"Sasuke why are we here?" I asked._

_"It's a special place my mom showed me. She said that her grandmother planted this tree here as a little kid and now it belongs to her. She made a room inside it and now she let me have it._

_"Wow, your own tree with a secret room. Cool!" I said amazed. Then I saw him hold his closed hand in front of my face. He opened it, revealing a key. _

_"Not just my tree. It's ours. You're my best friend so now it's our tree," Sauske said._

_"Are you sure?" I asked,"I mean it's like a family thing."_

_"Sure I'm sure. My mom showed this place to my dad when they were teenagers. So I thought I should show you," he explained as he placed the key in my hand, closing it, "And don't worry, I got my own key."_

_"Wow, thanks Sasuke," I said._

_"Don't mention it," he said, "Not even to Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, or Neji."_

_"I promise," I said smiling. He nodded and went over to the lock. He put his key inside and opened the door. He rushed me inside and shut the door. It seemed brighter inside than I thought. But at night I bet it would be darker. The place was empty but spacy._

_"Sasuke this is amazing," I said looking around._

_"Plus it's our own little secret," Sasuke said, looking around too. _

_"Hey what's this?" I asked kneeling in front of these two large trunks. They looked like treasure chests if you asked me._

_"Oh I remember these. My mom told me about them," Sauske said, sitting next to me, "The one on my left was my dad's. The one on the right was my mom's. They each place their most precious things inside. And sometimes they would write letters and place them in eachother's chests."_

_"You think we could do that?" I asked._

_"Well they're both empty," Sasuke said, opening both, "I guess so."_

_"But... how are we gonna tell them apart?" I want something unique for my treasure chest," I said crossing my arms._

_"Me too," Sasuke added, "Why don't we draw symbols, representing us. Then we'll attach them to the front of the chests?"_

_We went with that idea and drew our symbols. Sasuke's being a Japansese fan. The top red and the bottom white. Mine was a white ring with a red backround._

"You're giving me this?" I asked Mikoto.

"Yes, it being my tree I had many spare keys. I believe you haven't been there in a while," she said.

I shook my head no, "Not since I was 8. After Sasuke died it pained me to go there by myself."

"Well I think now that you're 13, you should. Before the day Sasuke died in that school fire, he wrote a letter, for you," she said sitting on the bed.

"Sasuke wrote a letter?" I asked, "It's probably another childish one. We're always write pointless letters to each other just for the fun of it," I said remembering.

"Well you never know. That secert room inside the Sakura Tree has been untouched for three years. I think by now at least one of its owners should pay a visit," she said.

"Yeah, you're right," I said, clutching the small key in my hands, "Thank you Mrs. Uchiha."

"And don't worry, I'll keep the boys busy so you can go by yourself," she said smiling. I nodded running out the house. As I past the living room, I noticed Itachi and Fugaku weren't there. i guess they went out for a father son thing or whatever. When I went through the door I saw Tenten and Hinata there.

"What's with teh rush Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"Talk later! Go inside, Mrs. Uchiha's visiting!" I said in a rush, sliding down the railing of the stairs. Then I skateboarded, heading for the park.

"That was strange," Hinata said, "But did she say Mrs. Uchiha was inside?"

"Well she certainly is," Mikoto said opening the door again. Her eye still had the sharringan in them.

"M-Mrs. Uchiha!" the girls said surprised at her eyes.

I arrived in the park. It's been a while since I came here. I ran to the big Sakura tree away from the playground. It was still the same as I remembered.

_'Sasuke'_

**'Ok Skaura, time for you to face your fears.'**

I gulped and went to the other side of the tree. I saw the rusty old lock still there, along with the hard-to-find door. I put the silver key in the slot and heard a click It unlocked and I opened the door, closing it again once inside. I gaped at the sight. It was all dusty. Along the years Sasuke and I put in a lot of things to make it more decorative. At the corner of the room I saw the two chests. The left one with Sasuke's Uchiha symbol and the right chest with my Haruno symbol.

I ran to them. I opened my treasure chest. Inside were a bunch of my jewels and trinkets. Along with some old sentimental toys. But the thing that caught my eye was this old letter. The paper was yellow from age. I took it out and blew on it, making dust fly around. Eventually I saw the writing on the back, "To:Sakura- From:Sasuke". I smiled. I turned it over, seeing a piece of tape, keeping the envelope sealed. On the piece of tape was Sasuke's symbol, making me know it was seriously from him. We did that with all our letters. I took a huge breath, slowly removing the seal.


	5. Hospital

I licked my dry lips. This was more nerve wrecking than I thought. Plus I felt that this letter was more than just a childish one. It was one of great importance. I closed my eyes, fully ripping off the seal on the envelope. I opened my eyes again and wiped the sweat off my forehead. I took out the old letter from its contents. I placed the envelope on the flor, unfolding the piece of paper.

**Dear Sakura,  
This is Sasuke, I've decided that you must recieve this letter, and no one else. Right now I am writing this in my room, my door locked so my parents, not even Itachi, can come in. Last night I had a dream, or nightmare. Tomorrow I feel there will be something horrible that will happen. I can't remember what it was, but it's something not you or I will ever forget. If it does come to happen, I need to tell you something. Along the years we've been friends, I've grown feelings for you, but I was too shy to express them. I would have thought you would have known since I blushed a lot around you. Even my brother Itachi teased me about it when you were around. When I asked Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji, they told me you were oblivious to it. Sakura, you are my best friend, and I know that when you read this letter, it is probabaly years from now. I want you to know that I love you and that that I'll never forget you. No matter what happens to me, your memory will never be truely erased from my heart. But knwoing you, you'd never think of me more than as a friend. If you do not accept my feelings, then I'll be ok. As long as you recieve this letter I am ok. Tomorrow, whatever happens, we will be separated, but someday we will be reunited, like all best friends should. And the day we do, I'll gather all the courage I have and tell you that I love you.****  
Sasuke**

By now I was in tears, my mouth covering my face.

"Sas... Sasuke... he..."

I couldn't believe it. Sasuke liked me? All this time he has. I must have been a fool to not relize he. He blushed whenever I did certian things and Itachi made comments about us being a couple. Sasuke would quickly react while I just tilted my head all confused, But now I know, and now it's too late because Sasuke already died. And if he remembers, he'll disappear.

"Sasuke..." I said, crying.

--THAT NIGHT--

I was sitting at the dinner table, eating with Itachi, Fugaku, and Mikoto. The guys were sitting behind me on the ground, wonderinghow I'd react to a family dinner. But I wasn't reacting to anything at all. Ever since I've read that letter, I've been in a daze, and it's only been a few hours ago.

"Itachi, is Sakura ok?" Mikoto whispered into her son's ear. Itachi simply shurgged, a confused look on his face as well. Even Fugaku was surprised by my gloomy personality.

The next morning, I was helping Hinata and Tenten set up for the Skaura Festival some more.

"This is so exciting! The festival is only in a matter of days!" Tenten said amazed.

"I'm excited too," Hinata added, "Sakura are you ok?"

"Huh? O-Oh, I'm fine Hinata," I said waving my hand in front of my face.

Tenten made an annoyed face and she jumped down from the foot stood she was standing on. She walked up to me with her hands on her hips saying, "Sakura, you're been like this all morning. You've never been this secretive about something. Is it you don't trust us? Either way you're gonna tell us what's going on or we're gonna have to do it by force," she said slamming her fist into her hand.

"T-Tenten!" Hinata said in surprise.

"No, she's right Hinata," I said sighing. Tenten calmed down and sat on the stool as I put down the decorations I was holding. "You see, yesterday Mikoto gave me a key. It was a kay to Sasuke's and my secret hiding place when we were little. It was at the Skaura Tree in the park. There I found a letter."

"Letter?" Hinata and Tenten asked. I nodded

"Yes, and it was from Sasuke. it appeared that he liked me, all this time. And I didn't even know it."

"OMG Sasuke Uchiha liked you?!" Tenten said, getting al excited.

"Are you serious about this?" Hinata asked.

"Uhuh, he said he loved me, that he would never forget me. And now here he is. At first he was cold and emotionless but over the past few days he's become more like his old self again and again."

"So why are you so sad about this?" Tenten asked, all curious.

"Because if he remembers, he might disappear. You know that," I mentions. Hinata's and Tenten's eyes looked at me with concern. They completly forgot that detal with the shinigami deal.

"So what are you going to do Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know," I said wiping my eyes. They were starting to water a bit, "I'm gonna take a break from all this, later guys," I said, getting my skateboard.

"Sakura wait!" Tenten yelled, "Oh geez that girl. Hinata you go after her. I'm gonna pay a little visit with those "Shinigami"."

"But you can't even see them," Hinata said.

"But Mikoto can. She's got the sharringan. Now go after Sakura before she does something stupid. I need to talk with the guys," Tenten said. Hinata nodded and they went their seperate ways.

--TENTEN'S POV--

I ran all the way to the Uchiha resident's house. I rang the door bell and Mikoto answered it.

"Oh Tenten, it's a surprise to see you again," Mikoto said opening the door.

"Is Mr. Uchiha home?" I asked.

"No, he's out with Itachi right now. Do you need to speak with him?" Mrs. Uchiha asked.

"No, I need to talk with the guys. And I wanted to make sure he wasn't home."

"Oh if that's teh case, come inside,"she insisted. I bowed my head in thanks. I went to the bedroom, seeing it empty. Mikoto appeared behind me, her eyes changing color.

"Boys, you have a visitor," she said. I could feel a strange presence enter the room. It sent chills down my spine. I guess that's what happenes whe you're near real spirits, "Tenten wishs to speak with you. It's best you transform so it's easier."

"Transform?" I asked. Suddenly there were five puffs of smoke in the room. There appeared five 13-year-old boys as well. Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga, and Sasuke Uchiha. I gasped.

"N-No way, I can see them?!"

"I guess you were right about that transformation thingy Mrs. Uchiha," Naruto said loking at his clothes. He and all the others were wearing normal modern clothes, unliek the ones Sakura described earlier.

"You see Tenten, the boys use transformation for their missions as Shinigami. If they can transform into anything, I supposed human counted," she said with her eyes closed.

"So basicly if they transform into a human, I can see and hear them?"

"Yes, that's basicly it. I'll leave you guys alone now," she said shutting the door. i looked back at the guys. It was amazing I got to see them again.

"Y-You guys are real."

"Well duh, how do you think you survive that night with the sleep over?" Kiba said.

"I-I can hear you too!" I said, "Can you guys feel physicly too?" Suddnely Neji appeared in front of my in za puff of smoke. I guess they could still use their shinigami powers. He put his hand in font ot me and i felt my hand going up as well. I could feel his hand physicly.

"Is that proof enough for you Tenten?" he asked. I blushed since he was so close to me. I nodded, "Y-yes." With that he put his hand don and walked back to his original spot.

"So what is it? You came here for a reason," Sasuke said.

"R-Right, sorry," I started, "It's about Sakura."

All of their heads raised. They seemed curious wth what I was about to say.

"What about Skaura?" Shilkamaru asked, "She ok?"

'I don't know. Lately she's beem acting so dazed and she doesn't pay attention to her suroundings too much either," I started, "She like that here at home?"

"Kinda," Naruto said trying to remember, "She's been very quit. And that's not like her."

"Especialy with Sasuke," Kiba added.

"You had to bring that up?"Sasuke asked with a sweatdrop.

"Hey I'm only speaking the truth," Kiba said in his defence.

"You must be really worried for her," Neji said with his arms crossed.

"I am. She's one of my friends. Before Hinata and I even met her she had great friends. She did just about anything for them, just to make them happy. And in the end, they returned the favor." I said.

"Where are you getting at?" Sasuke asked.

"You seriously don't remember do you Uchiha," I said in a serious tone.

"No, I don't. And what is it with everyone calling me Uchiha?"

I sighed, "Do you really want to know the truth?" I asked.

"I do." Sauske replied.

"Sasuke you do realize you could dissapear if you continue to remember," Neji reminded.

"I'll take my chances," Sasuke said. Suddenly we all heard a ringing. It was comming from my cellphone in my pocket.

"What's that?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's called a cellphone. I'll explain later," I said pressing the button. On the monitor is said it was from Hinata, "That's strange."

"Who's calling?" Kiba asked. Akamaru barked too.

"It's Hinata," I said, pressing the other button, "Hello?"

"Tenten is that you?" I heard HInata asked. In the backround I could heard a lareg comotion.

"Hinata what's going on out there?" I asked.

"It's Sakura, she got into a car accident."

"W-What? How is she?! Is she ok?!"

"Did something happen to Sakura?!-" I punched Naruto in the face so I could hear Hinata.

"The ambulance is taking her to the hospital right now downtown."

"Well how did this happen?"

"I'll explain later. Meet me there ok?"

"Alright, stay with Skaura," I said hanging up.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, "Is it about Sakura?"

"You think?" I asked sarcasticly, "I don't know the details. Hinata's gonna explain once we get to the hospital."

"Oh man, she's in the hispital?" Shikamaru asaked, "How troublesome, that can't be good."

"Well duh it isn't good. Come on, we better catch a bus downtown. We need to get to the hospital." I said. After a few minutes we arrived in the hospital downtown. I spotted HInata, sitting on one of the chairs in the waiting room. She had attery red eyes.

"Hinata!" I called out. She turned aorund seeing me. She hugged me as she wiped her tears.

"Thank heaves you came. U thought I would have to be alone in this," she said sobbing.

"Don't worry Hinata. Plus I brought some company," I said pointing behind me. Hinata's eyes widened at the sight.

"T-They're... they're here?" she asked.

"It's a special transformation, but we'll explain later, "Kiba said.

"Is Sakura ok?" Neji asked.

"I don't klnow yet," she said looking down.

"Tell us what happened," I said sitting down.

"Ok, it started when I was still chasing Sakura. Then suddenly this drunk man in his car crashed onto the sidewalk, where Sakura was," Hinata explained.

I gasped from shock. She got hit by a car with a drunk man inside. If I were there I would have beaten that man into a pulp.

"I couldn't do anything but call for an ambulance. Then I called you. Right now the doctors are examining her," she said.

"Oh this is horrible," I said.

"Hinata Hyuuga?" a doctor called out.

"Hyuuga?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, it's Hinata's last name," I explained.

"Yes?" Hinata asked as the doctor walked towards her.

"You're the one who brought Skaura Haruno in correct?"

"Yes. Is she ok?"

"She's fine, nothing broken. Just a few scars," the doctor strated, "But it sems she had some ingury with her eyes."

"Her eyes?" I asked.

"Yes, it appears that her eyes were somehow damaged durring the crash."

"Oh my god," Hinata said covering her mouth.

"She's noot blind is she?" Sasuke asked.

"No, not yet. But if we no opperate soon, she could become blind and loose her sight."

"Then why haven't ypou performed surgery already?!"

"One because she does not have a gaurdian here. Second because she does not want to go through it."

"S-She doesn't? Is that girl crazy? Oh, can we see her?"

"Of course," the doctor said, leading us to her room. Hinata called for Mikoto back at the house on her cell. I knocked n the door. I heard Sakura's voice, "Come in." I smiled and opened the door. The place was ampty of people, escpet for Skaura and a bunch of machines. My eyes and the others' saddened when we saw bandages around Sakura's head, covering her eyes.

"Sakura," Naruto said.

"Naruto's here?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I brought them with me," I said.

"Oh," she replied.

"Are you ok?" Hinata asked. She was probabaly the most worried one.

"I'm fine," she replied in teh sane tone.

"Sakura you should take the surgery," Sasuek said. I could have sworn he sounded worried.

"No," she said simply.

"Well why teh heck not?!" Naruto yelled, "Don't you relize you could become blind if you don't go through it?!"

"..." she didn't reply. She just kept her head down.

"I'm scared," she said. Her voice sounded like a little girl's. Suddenly I saw Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Sasuke?" I asked, "You ok?"

He didn't answer. He just ketpt in the same position. But he slowly brought his hand to hand, looking down.

"What's with him?" I asked.

"This isn't good," Shikamaru said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He's remembering something from his past," Neji said, walking next to me.

--SASUKE'S POV--

_"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. _

_"Don't worry Sakura, I'll be alright," I said, ignoring the pain. Sakura and I were at the grocery shop and there was a robbery. I was struck in the chest with a knife, protecting Sakura. We were probabaly on 7 then._

_"Sasuke don't die!" she yelled holding my hand. It must have really pained her to see me like this. "You're my best friend. I don't want you do go," she said as tears fell from her eyes. My mother put a hand on her shoulder._

_"Don't worry Sakura," my mother said to her, wiping her own eyes, "The hospita; will make Sure Sasuke's comes back."_

_That was when I blacked out. The next time I woke up was about a month later. My mother told me I was in a coma durring that time. That Sakura came to visit everyday. That was when she developed her fear for hospitals_

"Sakura..." I said.

"Hey Sasuke, snap out of it," Naruto said waving his hand in front of my face.

"W-What?" I asked.

"Geez, to think daziness would become contagous," Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Sakura... she's afraid of hospitals," I said.

"What?" Tenten asked.

"I just remembered something. When I was human I ended up in a coma for about a month. Sakura must have felt scared of hospitals ever since," I explained.

"He's right," Sakura said form the bed. Her voice sounded weak. "Sasuke almost died. I don't want to die."

"Sakura, please. You're not gonna die," Kiba said.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked. Kiba was stuck for an answer.

"Listen Sakura, think about it overnight," Hinata said worried, "The doctors will give you until tomorrow to decide. We'll be staying in the waiting room."

She nodded and everyone started walking out of the room and into the waiting room.


End file.
